memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sulfur
Deletion pages Thanks for the heads up, I know I'm fed up with these wiki wide spammers. --The Doctor 12:54, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :Definitely true. I noticed those hits yesterday morning, so figured that I'd share the knowledge. It may have saved us some bother... it's hard to tell. :) -- Sulfur 13:11, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Ultraice Hey, do me a favor will you,QUIT pestering me on memory alpha and beta or i will have you banned on both sites.--Ultraice 01:56, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure I've seen Sulfur (or you) do anything that would get anyone banned from Memory Beta -- so I'd say this isn't a Memory Beta problem, and I'd appreciate it, Ultraice, if you do not cause a problem here on Memory Beta concerning any personal problem you seem have with Sulfur -- no one has even been warned about a banning, which is not an action you have the ability to undertake.. -- Captain MKB 03:31, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Rebel Universe You'll need a DOS Box emulator, but Rebel Universe is abandonware -- available various places for download and play.. And there are a thousand star systems -- each with multiple planets -- looks like I'll be doubling the size of the wiki with this one! (on the tails of my last Category:Borg starships video game article craze!) -- Captain MKB 18:37, 22 January 2008 (UTC) (oh and the worst part is that I got further in my first 10 minutes of emulated play than i got in my entire childhood!) -- Captain MKB 18:39, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Yah, I found a few downloadable versions of it. Prolly won't bother, but for information on the MA/en wiki on the product itself, I started with the basic info from your document, and then found the back covers, copied the text off of them (btw... as best I can tell, it was released in 1987 with a copyright date of 1988, and the PC version was released mid-1988, with the same copyright date), and put in a link over to MB. :) -- Sulfur 18:43, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Romulans issue numbers Hi Sulfur, care to share the source of your "announcement" on the number of issues in Romulans: The Hollow Crown. From what I've read on John Byrne's forums it will be more than two issues, just starting with a two-part story: "This is the Mystery Project, the first of several "sequels" to the ROMULANS issue I did for IDW. First up, a two parter. Then some more." http://www.byrnerobotics.com/forum/forum_posts.asp?TID=25067&PN=1&totPosts=157 --8of5 16:36, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :From an email from Chris Ryall via the IDW publicity firm, "Hollow Crown" will be a two issue "mini", followed by other sequels under different names. -- Sulfur 16:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Fair enough :) Helps if publicity material is ya' know, public... --8of5 16:51, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Yah, I'm not sure if the schedule that far ahead is officially public yet, and that was the only thing that had already been suggested that I'd seen, so figured it was safe to put online :) -- Sulfur 16:53, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed, solicitations are just up to August. And indeed safe, and useful information, just hard to verify :P --8of5 17:00, 2 June 2008 (UTC) City Builders It was past my bedtime. -- Captain MKB 01:02, 10 January 2009 (UTC) novels vs. Novels Sulfur, you're gonna kill me -- I've been recommending a preference towards the lowercase, and have been working to change things like "TNG Novels" into "TNG novels", so that the "TNG Novels" category could be deleted.. -- Captain MKB 15:33, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, I looked around, and noticed that every other "Novels" category (and "Novelizations" to boot) were in upper case. I didn't feel like changing 500+ pages, so went with... 12. :) :Personally, I prefer the lower-case too... but... *shrug* We need a bot to change all of those, then it's so much easier. -- sulfur 15:35, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Donatra Great work. I spent twice as much time debating the issue when I could have been fixing the problem like you did. Bravo. – AT2Howell 06:31, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Modules 'Sourcebooks' and 'Scenarios' are the two main types of roleplaying game modules, which is why the citation template uses that text - it covers both.. I think we are currently lacking sidebar codes for those however. -- Captain MKB 13:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :K. I wasn't entirely certain whether "module" suited both or not, thus the inquiry on the edit summary. :) -- sulfur 15:08, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey, I wanted to thank you for being a solid contributor and being supportive lately. I think its a good thing you are on Memory Beta and I'd like to see you continue as a part of this community, as you and I both see the big picture of how this wiki could be much greater, and have the experience from Memory Alpha to make it happen (a viewpoint I share in many ways) -- Captain MKB 16:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, it's no problem. I view MB and MA as opposite sides of the coin. Where MA is strong, MB is intentionally a bit weaker, allowing it to concentrate on the areas where MA is forced to fall down (ie, trying to tie Borg History together! :) ). I originally started at MA being the comic guy, so it was a natural progression to scoot over here with some of the comic stuff. It would be nice if policies and suchnot were the same (or similar) across the wikis, but since that's pretty tough to do, at least having the commonality of goals and approaches is a good start. I think. :) -- sulfur 16:25, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the common multiwiki approach also and would like to continue work getting the strengths and weaknesses worked on -- working without the canon constraint here on MB was so refreshing I got in really deep right away, and I feel we have strength taking leeway to make lists and use user-created graphics for illustration -- but identifying the difference between appropriate and inappropriate is ongoing. Thanks again. -- Captain MKB 16:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for dealing with some of the collaborative issues today regarding copied text and inappropriate move reversions. Apparently I'm not allowed to do such things without being accused of being a power-mad bully forcing users off the site. Anyway, thanks... -- Captain MKB 17:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's one thing to accuse people of being douchebags (ie, copyvios) and another to revert their formatting without telling 'em why. At least, I think that's the difference. :) -- sulfur 17:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Meh, I've tried both and neither gets me any appreciation from the other admins I pick up the slack for. Oh well. -- Captain MKB 17:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again Thank you for fixing up images -- i'm at work and don't have a lot of time to flip through comics looking for source data to fill in the blanks. -- Captain MKB 12:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed the source in the upload history on the image page. Looks like the uploader put in the info into the upload panel, but didn't realize that it wouldn't update the description. -- sulfur 12:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed; I forgot that the description needed to be updated separately. Thank you. --Columbia clipper 20:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Current events I wrote a response regarding reverts on game mod info, it's on my talk page, feel free to pitch in your 2 cents since I noticed you also dealt with some of the same edits. -- Captain MKB 13:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :I mostly reverted since the identical information was added. I also used your edit comment with a "re-" at the start if you noticed. I'm not totally sold on which way MB should deal with it, but MA has a "no non-official stuff" policy. -- sulfur 14:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) starbases The starbases 33 and 575 did never exist on memory-beta. I have created them ! More the 33 is a "copy-paste" of starbase 32. Why have you deleted them ? bdfd. :Memory Beta's article on Starbase 33 has existed for years -- and was doing just fine until earlier today, when it was vandalized wih false information. -- Captain MKB 20:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Again That was awesome. You deleted one word and made everyone happy. You, sir, have a gift. – AT2Howell 14:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Images Thank you again for your work helping get images sorted. The list is getting shorter every day. I would appreciate you for other actions, but an editor above cautioned me against thanking you as it might make him angrier. Regardless, you are a credit to the wiki, and I don't think that having you moderate things in a more official capacity would be outside of therealm of possibility, although it might look untowards if I nominated you right now... :-P -- Captain MKB 15:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, nominate the dude. He has 5000+ edits and does good work. He'd make a good admin. – AT2Howell 15:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I agree, and while I'm not entirely sure what Mike is referring to I’m happy to avoid any possible conflict of interests by nominating Sulfur myself. You just need to accept if you're up for it Sulfur :) --8of5 16:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Photomanipulations for illustrations Saw your note on a photoshopped approved supplemental image. I've been wondering about those myself. The subject matter is entirely copyright paramount, making reuse rights non-commercial and otherwise cloudy -- the author can derive credit but not clear copyright due to paramount owning the subject matter. I've experimentally created a few templates but haven't really found the best description or categorization for these. -- Captain MKB 16:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :What about a new template? Something like "imageapproved" that would note that it was created by "User:X" for Memory Beta, approved at the image vote page, and based on copyright Paramount works. That could be simply sorted into a new copyright category, and be all done with. I'll doodle one up. -- sulfur 17:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I'd suggest you look through the ones I've created already also, perhaps as a starting point. I know there are a couple that I tinkered with some and then got bored and left hanging. I'm so easily distracted :P - Captain MKB 17:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I did, wasn't the biggest fan, so went with something simple -- rework the template. It's already on all of them, and I think that the wording on it (now) allows for listing of the creator, sources it is based upon, keeps the link to the category, and notes that it is based on copyright work. -- sulfur 17:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :See File:Al-Rashid.jpg for an example of usage. -- sulfur 17:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::found my preferred wording: Template:Imageorig-free. could you tinker it into this one? :::as a side note, i think that Template:Imageorig-pd should be disallowed in general, especially for material that contains Star Trek subject matter (you can't release Star Trek to the public domain without asking Paramount first) -- Captain MKB 17:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin Congrats, with unanimous support you are now are newest admin, with all the handy tools the role entails :) --8of5 21:43, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :More congrats, dude. You'll make a good admin. – AT2Howell 13:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) TOSROMBOP I see this bugs you as much as it bugged me -- I spent quite some time trying to get it off of some special pages reports a few years ago. It's a database artifact from the project namespace change. Congratulations by the way and i appreciate you being here to help keep the technical things straight :D -- Captain MKB 00:04, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/Image:TOSRomBOP.jpg have fun. --Uberfuzzy 20:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::And it's finally gone. -- sulfur 20:20, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Wiki How much do you know about using the wiki skins thingy? Since this latest update they did, I can't find "what links here" or "edit history". How can I bring these old favorites back? – AT2Howell 18:07, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Look under "MyTools" on the toolbar at the bottom of pages. -- sulfur 18:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! – AT2Howell 18:44, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Bounty 2/Bounty II Thanks for the merge; however, the book lists the name of the ship as "Bounty 2" and never "Bounty II". I don't know if I can just "move" to the correct title, or if that will affect the merge you made. --Savar 17:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Standard operating procedure on Memory Beta is to use a naming convention of having 'sequel' ships use the Roman annotation, I think it might behoove us to keep the article titles according to that convention. The redirect will function perfectly well for those linking or searching with the Arabic numeral from the source. -- Captain MKB 18:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::A merge collects all of the histories into one location, so it wouldn't make a difference if "Bounty II" was moved to "Bounty 2" in that respect. I chose "Bounty II" due to what seemed to be convention, and ensured that I left "Bounty 2" as a redirect due to the number of links to it, figuring that someone who was more certain of the convention/standard would either confirm the location or correct it. :) -- sulfur 18:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) divergent continuities not sure if you've noticed but a storm is brewing on TrekBBS -- i started a forum about how MB should address divergent continuities with difficult dating (basically STO vs Destiny and thats it) but since you are a cool head who has been willing to work with me in the past, i'd appreciate your input... -- Captain MKB 09:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) My main issue is that I do not want to see 'branches' with alternate articles for each author's characters -- just because STO and Destiny admittedly take place in alternate realities, we shouldn't make 'alternate' articles for every author's character like one BBS poster suggested with the old Transformers model -- basically, DC Kirk, Pocket Kirk and FASA Kirk are all Kirk. There's no need for such a moronic system here because there's no split similar to that person's Optimus Prime (SG125412), Optimus Prime (195912) argument Thank you for intervening a bit, it was a little heavy for me there. Still calming down. I've contacted Wikia with concerns of upcoming sockpuppetry. -- Captain MKB 14:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Keys: Keep calm. Don't immediately take offense at people attacking. Go through the appropriate routes if you feel that they are being insulting. Don't rise to their attacks. :In terms of the suggestions, I think that it is appropriate to point out that if they want to make policy suggestions, they should be regular contributors. I personally still like the idea of separating out STO as a new "reality". Perhaps even having it in the same sense as the "alternate reality" and "mirror universe". As in, "Kathryn Janeway (STO)" (for example). I'm not certain that's the best idea, but it might be cleaner and easier than trying to cram all of the information into the same article. :The real issue here is the total and utter lack of continuity in TrekLit pre-''Nemesis''. Also, the Pocket Books stuff tends to contradict the IDW stuff along the way too. And starting to split things means we almost have to have a "pre-Nemesis Pocket Books" v "post-Nemesis Pocket Books" split too. -- sulfur 14:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. ::I posited the "... (STO)" plan as a policy suggestion in the forum, and thus far three admin participants (8of5, Doctor, myself) have all expressed a desire not to drastically go in that direction. One newer user suggested that it be followed as a plan. ::I've brainstormed a tad, and suggested making a 'contradiction subsection' style suggested, perhaps incorporating a bold outline or contrasting color scheme for specific subsections for licensed history that do not agree with canon. It was a spur of the moment idea so i haven't worked out any code, but I'd like to suggest it to you as someone else who has worked on wikisite style: do you think it is a workable suggestion? -- Captain MKB 00:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi sulfur, I think I had left the wiki when you were elevated to admin status. I just wanted to say hi and that I look forward to working with you over here, as you've certainly displayed a calm and level-headed approach during the events of the last 24 hours. --The Doctor 23:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the help citing Captain Benoit. -- Captain MKB 15:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :NP. Took a bit to find it... biggest issue was the typo in the name. :) -- sulfur 16:00, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Doubled citation notices I sometimes double up the two forms of cite notices when an article has festered for a long time as a reminder to myself that the situation could escalate to a deletion nomination. It's to help me track which ones have been abandoned/ignore/uncited the longest. -- Captain MKB 18:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ... (species) Hey Sulfur, I know you might not know this, but in general when a disambiguated term describes a species, we give the species the name, and use a ... (disambiguation) page for the actual disambig. I noticed that you reverted my changes to Naiad after you asked me in an edit summary to help regularize the article to how like articles are treated, but you went ahead and reverted the changes. Just letting you know since it was -you- who asked -me- to help. -- Captain MKB 18:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, ok, that wasn't what I had noticed in the past, and I figured that you didn't realize that there was a third term to disambiguate. I was looking for my copy of Spock Messiah to figure out what the reference therein was. I've found it now, and it's the mythological version. -- sulfur 19:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::NP -- sorry also about the copy-merge comment in the deletion log, i just realized the recent changes display confused me to think you'd copy-pasted a redirect over my changes, when it was displying the red minus of filesize after the actual moves took place, not because you'd done anything of the sort. -- Captain MKB Images Sulfur, see if you can find the map of Sigma Iotia II Homesun 19:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Help me out here Hey, if you've got a minute, could you help define just how many "extremely numerous" is? Would you think it would suggest a number greater than five? - AT2Howell 20:22, March 14, 2011 (UTC) You've been helpful in the past, so I'll ask. Do you think you could try talking Capt down? He's flipped out (see his talk page) and isn't acting rationally. He's moving unilaterally despite objection and discussion, a move which he normally would chastise others for. He seems to like you, so do you think you could you parley with the man? - AT2Howell 13:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Ban Please feel free to evaluate this situation. I don't need this guy posting on my talk page, but the ban length was chosen at random. He's full of it at this point -- how is it unilateral if I waited for someone besides me to update the style? I took special pains to wait for another admin to evaluate that part of the situation. The "extremely numerous" was also removed from the style guide, and you informed him of that, but he is fixated on following the policy as it existed before the change. Tried to tell him... -- Captain MKB 16:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :I would suggest, in future, that when you're involved, that you do not block the other people involved unless you're planning on taking a break yourself. It's best to bring up the situation with another admin. That way, it doesn't look like you're taking advantage of your admin powers. -- sulfur 17:46, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure thing. I'll leave it to you to continue this and understand that you might choose a different approach. Sorry to step over but I let myself get baited and taunted again. Working on that. -- Captain MKB 20:12, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Wargames War Games Just so you know, I'm not sure which of the two names is the official title of that comic. I was going to wait until I found out for sure before i changed all the links. -- Captain MKB 12:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it's written as: ::W A R ::GAMES :In the issue. I'm happy to go with either way. I used "Wargames" on MA, but that doesn't mean that it's correct. Anyhow, it's pretty easy to change those links back if need be. -- sulfur 12:26, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for checking - i wasn't sure if you were authenticating or just following my redirect. If there is a new linebreak in the words I'd say that's pretty conclusive towards "War Games" -- Captain MKB 12:34, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :I found a Malibu reference to it as "Wargames", then in the next issue I looked at... "War Games". Go figure. I've put the title card online and a brief note about it here. -- sulfur 12:43, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Noted -- just wondering, I'm not familiar with what "a Malibu reference" is and was wondering if that's something that should even be weighed towards the article, and if it could/should be cited as such. -- Captain MKB 13:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry -- Malibu mentioned the story in one issue as "Wargames", then in another issue as "War Games". Comic reviews of #18 from major reviewers and suchnot also refer to it by both names. -- sulfur 13:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Just as an aside - I'm really sorry if you took my comments in the Wargames edit summary as being sarcastic. I hope neither one of us gets de-adminned over this. -- Captain MKB 19:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Broken link Here's a list of broken links your Bot might want to clean up after itself: http://memory-beta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:WhatLinksHere/StarShips&limit=1000 - Captain MKB 14:26, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Nice. What an ugly list. Ha! I'll take a peek at those and try to sort it out. At least 90% of the RPG stuff is finally getting cleaned up and sorted out properly. -- sulfur 14:28, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism/Fan fiction Greetings Sulfur! I've encountered two articles on the "Recent changes" page that appear to be as fan fiction, and thus, delete-worthy. Could you pay them a visit and see what we've got there? The articles are Z1 class and "Category:Mirror universe ship classes:Latter and New Imperial Dreadnoughts" (can't link because it's a category). Regards, -- -- Markonian 10:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Red Links Are red links supposed to be here or we just have to get rid of it?BBisa 18:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Red links belong on this site. Each red link indicates an article that the wiki needs. By deleting the red link, you remove the likelihood of a writer identifying the article that needs to be written. Do not delete red links that lead to valid article topics. -- Captain MKB 19:50, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean red links belong on this site?BBisa 01:38, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Disambigs I do normally, I just created that article on the fly before I was called away. --The Doctor 20:26, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Np. Just wanted to make sure that you hadn't missed the new "process". :) -- sulfur 20:39, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Bot You're way ahead of me in this area, methinks. You suggested the community take stock of your bot idea: * project:bots ** project talk:bots * project:bot requests and approval --Captain MKB 18:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Bonus. I'm finding (right now) that a lot of this is having to be done by hand to create the links and ensure that I'm catching all of the oddball ways they're being set too. It's going well thus far though. So that's something. -- sulfur 18:04, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Star Trek comic issues from 1989 Hey Sulf. I keep runnning into edit conflicts while i'm working here. Palmer wasn't in Star Trek #1, i have the comic open in from of me. Elizabeth Palmer also wasn't in any of these issues. I've corrected all the links to better forms and so forth, and can continue doing so. Thanks. -- Captain MKB 16:00, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Hey, thanks for cleaning up my "E. B. Murrary" mess. I appreciate it. -- BadCatMan 15:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :No worries. I happened to spot it when looking back to see if I'd missed anything in my edits. Just as an FYI, fix the links so that the redirect is an orphan and then throw a delete tag on it. Someone will get to it. -- sulfur 15:40, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll try to remember. -- BadCatMan 15:42, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Question on my Tzoryp entry So I just started adding new entries to MB and I noticed that you had changed the format on Tzoryp. I'm wondering, did I do something wrong or was there another reason behind the change? Thanks in advance. --TardisCaptain 19:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :I was trying to make the entry more encyclopedic in the sense that it presents the place in question, uses full sentences (and avoids point form), and then presents some events that happened there. All I really did was rearrange the order of the information you presented (and converted it to past tense). Otherwise, you did a good job of putting the information down on the "page". -- sulfur 21:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Is this why we use "PlanetName was..." instead of "PlanetName is..."?--TardisCaptain 21:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yupper. :) -- sulfur 22:28, February 22, 2012 (UTC) STO missions template I have been intentionally leaving out the STO missions templates because (1) they are an eye sore and (2) none of the other series have a template like that on their episode article. I did leave a message on the talk page about the template. --Pinkkeith 03:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think that we can do some work on the template and make it a collapsible item. It'll take a bit of work, but it's something that can be done and likely should be done. -- sulfur 04:18, March 1, 2012 (UTC) categories sulfur, I'm creating some new nebula categories. Please stop reverting my additions -- Captain MKB 14:25, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :I saw that _after_ making the changes. -- sulfur 14:27, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::i haven't even created the categories yet. sorry it's taking me so long. -- Captain MKB 14:29, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure, is that all Captain riggs 14:04, March 13, 2012 (UTC)? Droplet Hey dude if you have a minute would you mind answering my question on Talk:Droplet, thank you.--Captain riggs 19:16, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Ships Max1994C 18:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Wondering where the ships came from huh? Well, they're more fan made than anything else. And I don't see anything wrong with being a fan. Do you? :Memory Beta is not a site for fan-made materials. You might be more interested in Memory Gamma or Star Trek: Expanded Universe. -- sulfur 19:21, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I have noticed that you are concerned about my information regarding Yanlon Dax and other wiki pages. I assure you that my information is accurate and comes from star trek online. It may just be a massive free online multi-player game, but it is set in the 25th century and contains information about most of the characters and ships. Please do not delete any of my wiki pages or updates upon other wiki pages. Thank you (Star Trek Geek 20:18, May 29, 2012 (UTC)) How dare you delete my page. I demand you restore it now, or i will. Just because i know more about dax than you do does not give you the right to delete my page. Understand? (Star Trek Geek 18:41, June 1, 2012 (UTC)) What the hell is your problem? You asked me for a source, more information, so why did you delete my wiki page AGAIN? Restore it NOW!!! (Star Trek Geek 18:41, June 1, 2012 (UTC)) :You've not given any sources for your information. As such, there's a strong suspicion that it is fan fiction. Which is not allowed here on Memory Beta. -- sulfur 18:46, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I DID SAY WHERE THE CHARACTER CAME FROM SO DONT GIVE ME THAT SHIT!!! :And you didn't answer the question I left on your talk page. So, no, you didn't give a solid source. If the character is from STO, what missions is he encountered in? Where can he be found? -- sulfur 18:59, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps you didn't read my wiki page properly before you deleted it. I said who he was, who his brother was, what his missions were, what ships he was assigned to. AND my source. :No, you described some missions. You didn't list any specific names of in-game missions. You also did not state if it was your own character or an in-game character that you interacted with. -- sulfur 19:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) How can I say that Yanlon is not a virtual character if I can no longer edit it and ALL of my information has been deleted. :Post it here. List the in-game STO missions that character can be interacted with. List places where a player can encounter that character and corroborate the plot details you post. It's that simple. -- sulfur 19:30, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Reliquest names I noticed you changed the Reliquest titles from part one to part I, i wanted to know why seeing that the titles are spelled as part Reliquest, Part One Reliquest, Part Two and Reliquest, Conclusion--Captain riggs 22:28, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ah my bad. But.. ReliCquest. You kept leaving off the "C". Which is a very important character. -- sulfur 11:17, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it is kinda of important, my bad on that one too.--Captain riggs 00:04, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for Templar help Hello Sulfur, thank you for cleaning up my Templar link and disambiguation mess from yesterday. I'll keep it in mind in order not repeat my mistakes. -- Markonian 08:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) talk:fett Sulfur, I found your summation of the situation at talk:fett to be even and fair, but unfortunately, the other user involved has chosen to use that talk page for a long winded personal attack against me - again. first off, this is way off topic for that talk page. we've moved from discussing the improvements to page fett to new territory where the discussion is purely about me and this user's prejudices against me. this is completely inappropriate and off topic for that page. i will continue to delay work on that article until the other user can approach the situation with a more mature attitude. every time anyone else edits these pages, this person flies off the handle. i wonder why it is such a personal issue? does this user understand that when they contribute to the wiki, they dont personally "own" the articles themselves? seems like they will block any attempts to mark stubs, incompletes and add new infor to articles they establish territoriality over. this is against the way a wiki works, but like i said, the prejudice involved prevents me from approaching this situation without being attacked. -- Captain MKB 13:44, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :I think that part of the issue is the way in which you have approached situations, both this, and ones in the past. I know that you've significantly improved from previously, and this is a good thing. Part of the issue at hand is that you do have a tendency to come in a bit heavy-handed at times with a minimum of explanation, and I think that this situation boiled sufficiently that BadCatMan was frustrated enough to be (understandably) upset with the way you dealt with the issue. :Reading his comments over, they do not come across as being a personal attack at all, more as a "this is what's gone of late" and "this is how it's affected me and my contributions." I would suggest reading things that way, and just move on from the situation. Take any suggestions about communication from that and let's get back to what we're actually here for. Building knowledge. That's the bit we can't forget. I'll leave a note for BadCatMan indicating the same. :In short, I hope that you two can (as I suggested before) move on from this issue and that we can all continue to work together. -- sulfur (talk) 14:00, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm more than willing to move forward and approach new situations with candor and appropriateness. i'm glad you can see that - it's quite distracting to try and be open to improving the situation and instead have each response be regarding supposed problems from a year ago or two years ago that someone just cant leave behind. this is exactly why my responses to this user cannot be more in-depth - each bit of communication unleashes a long tirade. ::My concern about filling up talk:fett with a laundry list of his or my personal problems is that most of them have nothing to do with the fett article. If its a discussion about my difficulties or his difficulties, it's a complete roadblock to the fett article to go off topic on that talk page and use it for venting in this manner. I'll be staying away and not directly replying because it is off topic. looks like we'll be waiting even longer to expand that sidebar until some of the vitriol is gone. but you're right, moving on.... -- Captain MKB 14:11, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Starfleet Command Just so you know, i am completely aware of using the base name for disambiguations. However, a few users have made additions to articles claiming some or all of the SFC captains are named after real people who are credited in the games as developers or playtesters - which means the base name would be reserved for the article about the real person. i was waiting until i had a decent copy of the credits to decide whether or not to make the changes you made today, in case the base names need to be reserved for that reason. -- Captain MKB 19:25, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see why the base name should be reserved for a "real person", we're documenting the fictional world, so logically, a fictional person should be the default location, and if that's not possible, the disambiguation should be the default location. :The only thing we currently note about what goes where is that species go on the base, otherwise it is the "most important subject". If real world things take precedence over the fictional world things, then we should definitely note that here. Any other examples of "we definitely do things this way" should go there too. -- sulfur (talk) 16:11, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I would suggest the real version of the person should take base name precedence simply because i can't think of a good disambiguation to put after the person's name that wouldn't be overly specific ("Bradley Barr (beta tester)") or sound too much like oversimplified/jargon ("Bradley Barr (real person)"). regardless of our fictional focus, it's also conceivable that the real person is "more important" as a parent subject simply because it was from their name that the other fictionalized names were derived. -- Captain MKB 19:23, September 26, 2012 (UTC) citation lists when the DPL page for those two-parter-minicites becomes cleared, i was planning to go through and split up the reference lists between the two articles that will split off of those two-part books, using 'what links here'... i don't have the capability to skim the book sources easily where i work from right now, so thanks for working through those. -- Captain MKB 21:17, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Relaunch novel page Hi - why did you delete my relaunch novel timeline page? --Tvavle8 (talk) 04:20, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh - sorry - found it! --Tvavle8 (talk) 04:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Seriously. Add to the bottom of talk pages. -- sulfur (talk) 04:29, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Image Sizes in Enterprise-A Article That wasn't me that was user The Bandsaw Vigilante who did that. Talk to him.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 15:03, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :I was responding to him in the location of the conversation. -- sulfur (talk) 15:04, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Should i fix the USS Enterprise-A page then?.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 15:07, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :See if he responds first, and we'll take a peek at it -- sulfur (talk) 15:12, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello Took the suggestion to leave a message on the talk page. I posted an idea in the main page's discussion area. Whether it is viable or not, I don't know. Message me back if its possible. Near-sighted Jedi (talk) 02:16, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Pleasemrpostman status? Thanks for deleting that pornographic picture. Since Pleasemrpostman was posting that pornographic image, does he need to be blocked? He tried to re-post it several times on the same article. --TardisCaptain (talk) 03:24, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the deletion Uh oh. Cack-hands agin. Just ignore this... Cyfa (talk) 19:05, February 12, 2013 (UTC) USS Courageous personnel deletion Thank you for deleting my cack-handed attempt at a template. My mind obviously wasn't on the ball at the time. I would've got around to requesting its deletion at somepoint, too ;) -- Cyfa (talk) 19:03, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Gorkon article and context Sorry about this but i could not find the right spot to put in information from the Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country and Klingons: Blood Will Tell. could not find the right spot. :The perfect spot was the portion referencing ST6. Often, the best thing to do when making an addition is to read through the article and see if you can fit something in that takes place in the same time frame as something else. If that fails, or you are working on a thematic addition, the trick is to find a portion that presents similar information and work at it that way. -- sulfur (talk) 19:01, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Chimera Class & Transwarp Since I edited the Slipstream page with the STO info, I wanted to "blue up" the red links, hence the Peghqu', Bortas, and IKS Bortas pages (I hate red links). One thing though, is the Chimera class. There seems to be a conflict between STO and the wiki. The Chimera class in STO, is listed as a NEW invention of the SCE. It's statistically an exact mirror of the Peghqu' (minus the cloaking device), and it's also gorgeous. How is this handled? Obviously, we want to list both classes, I assume under different timelines, but which comes first? Would it be like the Enterprise F page, where STO comes first (I assume because of the wealth of information, not to mention pictures)? Here is the STO wiki page http://www.stowiki.org/Chimera_Heavy_Destroyer Second topic, transwarp. Transwarp is also very common in STO. There is an STO listing on the transwarp drive page, but it's out of date, and doesn't have enough information. I'm also not sure it belongs in the "background" section. Transwarp is also one of the more confusing things in Trek, as two types of it seem to exist. First you have the type of transwarp that the Voth use, which is just really, stupid fast. Then there is the type of Transwarp that the Borg use, which generates corridors for near-instant travel between extremely distant places. STO has both. Firstly, corridor type: you have a set of powers that give you transwarp destination. You start only with your home system, either Earth Spacedock of Qo'noS system. But Marauders and Diplomats unlock other destinations. Likewise, you can transwarp to ANY mission directly for a nominal cost in Energy Credits. I suppose I could explain that by saying that federation and Klingon starships in 2409 can open transwarp corridors to many systems, but at a "heavy energy cost" (though it isnt heavy, saying "it costs almost nothing" doesn't seem right). I think the implication is supposed to be, since it actually takes energy credits, a currency, then it probably takes above average amounts of energy. Of cousre, in universe, we don't know specifically what an energy credit is, though it's assumed to be similar to replicator rations. There are also actual transwarp gateways, based on borg technology, in certain places. Second, we have the "super super fast" type. In sector space (think of it as an overworld map where we travel between missions), our speeds are measured in either warp factors, or transwarp factors. Speed is affected by several variables, including your overall level, and your Driver Coil skill. With no points in Driver Coil, max rank players will fly at warp 9.99. But to be honest, Driver Coil is a first tier skill, and a no brainer. I don't know of a single soul who DOESN'T max it out. It's one of those "standard" things people do, like maxing out "Starship energy weapons" skill. Why would you not? With even the smallest number of points in Driver Coil , ships will hit Transwarp factor 10. They cap there without special equipment. With that special equipment, a maxed driver coil skill will put you at around transwarp 20. The slipstream power is additive to that, putting you around transwarp 31 (or 34ish with the advanced version). My opinion? Every ship in 2409 is equipped with this type of transwarp drive as well since A) points in driver coil are a no brainer and B) every single player in the game is perfectly capable of putting points in driver coil, which is a skill, not an item (though I have no idea how "being good at driver coils" is supposed to mean "I can go transwarp", unless it's an implication of your chief engineer's skill.. *shrug* Either way, what I'm saying is... A) the Transwarp entry should be expanded B) it should NOT be a massive essay, like this, obviously C) I have no idea how the hell to parse any of this into such an entry. Aisynia (talk) 18:55, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hulu video uploads Could you please delete all the Hulu TOS and TNG episodes I've uploaded? Next time, I'll check to see if this really is a good idea and make sense moving forward. AdamDeanHall (talk) 15:16, April 18, 2013 (UTC) hello hello, I wanted to let someone in a position of responsibility know a few things, and to dish out an apology or two. I have started a new wiki (newstartrek.wikia.com) to be a dedicated database to the universe since the movie-reboot, essentially pretending all tie in material is canon (emphasis on pretending, the modern sensibility of superflous works is for it to be canon, I am building the wiki to appeal to people with those sensibilities.) I have no idea what I am doing, but I ask only that if oyu edit an new-reality page, or make one, to mirror that edit there . . . no hard feelings if you dont. Also as an administrator of the "Alien Species Wiki" I want to apologize for any content that may have been lifted (I cant blame editors for doing this, as the information is essentially from the same soruce and when put down would typically look near identical . . . ) I am deeply sorry for any identical content, but I ask . . . if it would be allowed for us to take information on alien organisms from memory beta (not memory alpha) as some obscure works are particularly hard to track down .. . pages for animals, plants, and aliens. As well . . . I am giving permission (as much as I can give) for you to copy + paste any info that we may have gleamed that has been missed on memory alpha or beta, after all we dont own the information and everyone deserves to know about the awesome universe of star trek (in all its incarnations) ralok (talk) 22:06, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Nomination for adminship Hello. I nominated myself for adminship two days ago but it doesn't seem to have attracted much attention so far. If you and the other admins could consider my application, I would really appreciate it! --GusF (talk) 22:10, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Moving articles Sorry... --GusF (talk) 10:42, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Stop Deleting My Page Hey! Don't delete my Star Trek: Excelsior page again. It is separate from Captain Sulu Adventures. The creators of the series have been working on it since 2007, and they deserve some recognition. Heres the website. http://www.starshipexcelsior.com/index.php ~Bix Bannon :Not relevant to Memory Beta. You should look into Memory Gamma or Star Trek: Expanded Universe. -- sulfur (talk) 11:23, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Unwritten topics Thanks for removing the written articles from the template. -- Cyfa (talk) 21:09, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Katholin Arwen Thank you for moving that page. -- 19:13, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Editing Help * USS Scarborough and the rest, there isn't much more on them. I just happen to find them re-reading some of itGinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 02:39, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Star Trek: The Animated Series videos I found some videos of Star Trek: The Animated Series on Hulu.com. I can't upload them on the videos section of Memory Beta unless I ask you first. So...if it's all right with you, can I please upload these videos on Memory Beta so that I won't have any problems? AdamDeanHall (talk) 18:01, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Can I please upload all the videos of Star Trek: The Animated Series from Hulu.com so that I won't have any problems? AdamDeanHall (talk) 17:53, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :If you do, you'll need to note on every uploaded video that they're US only videos. People outside of the US (me included) cannot view them. -- sulfur (talk) 21:38, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Memory Delta wiki Template:Characterbox I made a Template:Characterbox on my wiki, http://memorydelta.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page, the Template:Characterbox won't go to the right. Like Template:Conflict infobox, Template:FederationMemberStateInfobox, Template:SmallcraftInfobox, Template:Armed force, Template:Starship, Template:Starship class, Template:Species, Template:State. Can you fix this.--Typhuss999 (talk) 19:41, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Disambiguations Hey, thanks for deleting that now superflouous talk page. The Copusteau series of pages is kind of a test case for me to see if I've got it right this time with respect to disambig pages, moving pages and link cleanup. Unfortunately I've run into a problem: Now that I moved Cousteau to Cousteau (I) (after creating Cousteau (II) by splitting off info given about it in "Cousteau"/"Cousteau (I)"), I wanted to move Cousteau (disambiguation) to "Cousteau", but it somehow won't let me. Have I done bad? Can you help me with this? - Bell'Orso (talk) 09:13, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :Note: The whole point of the "(disambiguation)" on the page (or redirect) is so that when we're doing link checking, we can verify which ones are going to the right place. If there is an intentional link to "(disambiguation)", then we know that's correct, and nothing should link to the bare page name. So, you do not "fix" the links from "Cousteau (disambiguation)" to "Cousteau", but rather the other way around. -- sulfur (talk) 12:07, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate Greetings, Sulfur. If you could spare the time, would it be possible for you to merge the article Chel Grett class with "Breen battlecruiser"? The former is a duplicate item of the latter. Imho, the definite name is better suited as the article's title. -- Markonian 10:47, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :Many thanks for your effort! -- Markonian 15:12, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Duplicate Hello, Sulfur. If you have the time, please delete the Christina Velasquez‎ page for me. When I created this page, I was unaware at the time that it already existed with a misspelled first name, so if it was to be deleted it would be possible for me to rename the original page with the correct spelling. Thank you. Doug86 (talk) 15:07, April 7, 2015 (UTC)